The Invisible Hand
The Invisible Hand is a large, economically powerful Guild with ties to several Merchant Guilds across the globe and strong influence over the Throne of Toopoxia. Worldwide the organisation is viewed by many with suspicion, by the Merchants as a necessary evil and by the few as a powerful ally. The Cult of Gaal See: Religion in the World of Chimera In many ways, the Invisible Hand carries over much of the Cult of Gaal which populated the Voli River for many millenia. Immediately noticible is the worship of the Merchant God Gaal, otherwise known as the Herald One, worshippers of Gaal believe him to be preface of all exchanges be they divine, arcane or mortal, hence his position as Herald. Indeed, the Guild arose around what had already been explored by the Cult, old trade routes and techniques found their place and set the original Guild Members to consume other, lesser Guilds. Somewhat more controversial is the use of Herald Magic, it's unknown who championed this Lore or how well it ties into the pantheon of Gaal. Herald magic (discussed in detail below) relies heavily on mental manipulation, its use is seen as offensive in several cultures and has resulted in the explusion of the Invisible Hand from several nations (to differing quality of success) Lore of the Herald One Herald Magic relies on heavy mental manipulation, using either blunt intrusion into unprotected minds or subtle triggers set in place over time, not all are open to the effects of the Herald and many consider it a violent intrusion akin to assault. In acceptance of its controversial status the Guild has put in place several treaties forbidding the use of the Herald on certain subjects or in certain realms. A more surreal aspect of the Herald is in the use of Herald Children, whereby children, often orphans, are drafted into service under the command of high ranking Guild officials, they are tutored and raised with a near exact copy of their masters conciousness imprinted into their mind, allowing for communication with one or more nations through only a single host and with no fear of the original official turning traitor, being kidnapped or worse, killed. Several races are immune to the abilities of the Herald, among them, Vampires, whose mind is so consumed by Demons there leaves no room for mortal thoughts, Elves, who are immune to only the subtle attempts of the Herald, Dwarves, who are likewise immune to the more forceful attempts. Among those more open to the will of the Herald include Werewolves, whose mind is already so fractured it is willing to accept anything more sane, the mentally ill also for the above reasons and children from almost all races, as they have their minds freely open to manipulation. The Dynasty Mikhainus Odd enough is the relation the Guild has to the ruling dynasty of Toopoxia, Mikhainus. The Excised Nations List of Nations where the Invisible Hand has been exiled: List of Nations where the Invisible Hand has been exiled, but continues to operate: Toopoxia List of Nations where the Invisible Hand is strictly monitered: Category:Chimera Category:Toopoxia Category:Organisations, Guilds and Societies